


Cat Hat

by cherryade



Series: snapshots. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: Alec meets Chairman Meow.





	Cat Hat

Alec reaches down to yank his shoelaces loose as he closes the door behind him. Hopping awkwardly on one foot and then the other, he divests himself of his ichor-covered combat boots and places them neatly by the door. 

He sighs quietly, making a mental note to clean them later before stepping into the sitting area. He can see Magnus’ legs and the curve of his thighs hanging over the arms of the couch and he shakes his head in fond exasperation. Magnus has a huge, ridiculously comfortable bed sitting in his bedroom not a few steps away and yet he still insists on taking his naps on the couch in the sitting area.

He rounds the couch and stills.

His boyfriend is stretched out on the cushions, fast asleep, a cat sprawled comfortably on his head.

“Magnus,” Alec calls, bewildered.

Magnus and the cat blink awake. 

Two sets of luminous cat eyes stare up at him, sleep-stupid with confusion, and Alec bursts out laughing. Recognition lights Magnus’ face and he sits up abruptly, hands reaching out for Alec. The cat falls gracelessly off his head and yowls angrily before sauntering off, head held high with disdain. Alec doubles over and collapses onto the couch, laughing so hard that tears spring to his eyes and his belly aches.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, a tinge of confusion and uncertain humour in his voice. He doesn’t know why Alec is so amused but he likes the sound of his laughter all the same. Alec straightens and wipes the tears from his eyes as he wraps his arms around Magnus and pulls him close.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” he says, voice still wobbly from his bout of laughter.

Magnus snorts.

“I’m not so sure I have him as much as he has me,” he replies. “His name is Chairman Meow. He usually hangs out on the rooftop with the others but once in awhile, he deigns to grace this sitting room with his presence and then I have to spend the whole afternoon with him because he won’t stop bothering me otherwise.” 

Chairman Meow yowls again and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Drama queen,” he mutters as he snuggles into Alec's side. 

Alec grins fondly and cuddles Magnus close.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the characters or the world they inhabit. I did, however, laugh for approximately five minutes straight when the image of Magnus with a cat sprawled on his head came to me.


End file.
